Sacrifice
by Jenstone
Summary: After running away from home, Marie lives on her own in the woods. But a certain enemy... who calls himself Begralo... tries to kill Marie before she uses her powers to destroy the evil. But Marie makes a sacrifice... one that could break the heart of her entire family. Rated T for violence!


**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't been updating my other stories lately... so I decided to make this story to make up for all the hours of not updating. **

**Skyward Sword: A Different Way WILL be continued! That story was one of my first ones... and I won't give up on it. If enough people want me to stop... I'll put it on hiatus for a bit. But it will be continued... and I wanted to let you all know that. **

**This story is about Marie... her life... what I designed her for... and how her personality is. If you still have questions on her... don't hesitate to ask! Sometimes I answer questions in Author's Notes, so your question could be answered! **

**Please review and REVIEW! **

* * *

Marie kicked a rock, ignoring the figure behind her.

"Just leave me alone, Link," Marie said, sighing. "I don't need your help." Link hung his head, obviously hurt.

"Marie…" Link started to say, walking slower. Marie turned to give him a fierce glare, and Link stopped completely.

"Link," Marie growled. "You killed him! Didn't you know I cared about him?"

Link narrowed his eyes. "He was evil, Marie. I can't believe you'd care about Shadow in the first place!"

"Well I did!" Marie snapped back. "And you had no right to just murder him! It's like killing yourself!"

"I didn't do it alone."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiight. You had 'yourselves' to help you."

Link dropped his gaze with her, turning around. Marie growled, walking forward, trying to get as far away from him as possible. She didn't want to be around him. Ever.

Ever again.

* * *

Marie sat down on the grass, using her finger to draw a triforce in the dirt. It had been… a month? A year since she ran away from home? Whenever it was, Marie was happy being alone. She preferred it, actually, to be a loner. Nobody telling her what to do, no chores, no Link, no parents.

But it was… lonely.

Marie didn't have any friends to begin with. She was always quite the bully, gossiping, teasing, ignoring. Marie didn't know right from wrong. She knew it was mean, but she didn't care. Marie was just… Marie.

And Link was always pushing her around, telling her how to act. Link was kind, hardworking, and had lots of friends. Marie was the exact opposite.

Marie turned around, picking a berry off a bush. She ate it, leaning against a tree. She started to hum, almost drifting off into sleep. The song was something her grandmother used to sing to her. It went like this:

_Hush little one, please don't cry. _

_I want you to know, you're one of a kind. _

_The hero, the saviour, will rescue your soul. _

_So darling, please don't cry._

_The mark on her hand, means she is a hero. _

_A person of great importance. _

_The mark on his hand, means he is a hero. _

_The one who'll save you soul. _

She looked at her right hand. She had the same mark as Link, a triforce. The song was about them both, meaning they were both meant to save Hyrule. But it was only Link… who did.

And Marie envied him.

Marie knew how to handle a sword, she knew how to throw a dagger, she knew how to kill.

But Link didn't teach her. Shadow did. Link didn't think she was "ready."

Marie stood up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, squinting. It was a really bright day, and the sun blocked her vision.

"Dang," Marie mumbled, biting another berry. "I wish Shadow was here."

Marie started to walk, lowering her head to avoid the sun's brightness. She looked in front of her, noticing a deer. Marie knelt down, being as quiet as she could. The deer walked a bit closer, and Marie felt across her belt for a knife or a dagger.

_Slice~_

The dagger landed near the deer's head, killing it. Marie had messed up her aim, but at least the deer had died. She walked up to it, yanking out her dagger.

* * *

Marie lied by a fire she made, rubbing her arms. The night was cold. Marie didn't have any blankets.

Just herself.

Marie sighed, eating more meat. It was good that she knew how to hunt, or she'd be dead by now.

She looked up at the moon, which was full. Marie believed it meant good luck, ever since she could talk.

"Shadow…" She mumbled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I miss you…"

She closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

"Marie!"

Marie's eyes snapped open, looking around. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Marie?"

Marie rubbed her eyes, standing up. "What the…?"

Something grabbed her neck, puling her backwards. Marie coughed, kicking behind her. The character growled and tumbled to the ground, snatching Marie's belt and grabbing her dagger. Marie quickly turned around, and the figure gave a fierce kick to Marie's stomach, sending her tumbling towards the ground, coughing madly.

Marie widened her eyes, grabbing her sword from behind her and getting ready to fight.

Nobody.

Marie's scratched her head, looking around.

She growled, crossing her arms. "Come ON! Fight me!"

Still nobody.

Marie sighed, dropping her sword and sitting down again. Her belt and dagger was gone, so there definitely was someone there. And Marie couldn't stop coughing, so there was more proof.

She groaned, leaning back against the tree.

* * *

"Did you kill her?"

"N-no…"

"Why not?"

"She's just a thirteen year old girl… she doesn't deserve to die."

"Kill her!"

"B-but…"

"I can make BOTH of your lives miserable! She has the mark on her hand."

"You don't think…"

"I do. Now she has to die or she'll figure it out."

"Yes master."

* * *

Marie opened her eyes a bit, yawning. She reached for her sword, but it wasn't there. She widened her eyes, turning around.

"Where's my sword?" She asked herself, biting her lip.

She looked up, and noticed the grey clouds forming in the blue sky.

"Crap," she mumbled. "Rain."

Something grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Marie turned her head to the side, staring at the figure.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes.

The figure smiled. "Just call me… Begralo."

Marie widened her eyes, desperately trying to yank herself away, but Begralo kept his hold.

He smirked. "I've been sent here to kill you."

"W-why…?" Marie stuttered, still trying to yank away.

"You don't know?" Begralo asked sarcastically.

"Shame," Begralo continued. "Then I'm not going to tell you."


End file.
